10th International Fragile X Conference: The National Fragile X Foundation's 10th International Fragile X Conference in Atlanta, Georgia, at the OMNI Hotel - CNN Center, July 19-23, 2006, will bring together the world's leading researchers in molecular biology and genetics as well as leading clinicians and treatment specialists, selected by its Scientific and Clinical Advisory Committee, with hundreds of parents, extended family members and students engaged in research training. Both scientific and family-friendly sessions covering the three conditions resulting from the fragile X gene mutation will be addressed: fragile X syndrome; fragile X associated tremor ataxia syndrome; fragile X related premature ovarian failure. Keynote presentations, breakout session lectures, research abstract sessions, panels and posters will present the latest knowledge regarding the underlying mechanisms for the fragile X related conditions, plus evidence-based medical, therapeutic and educational interventions. The conference will benefit multiple disciplines including those engaged in clinical practice, epidemiology and delivery system organization. The National Fragile X Foundation will publish and disseminate the results in conference proceedings as well as other formats and utilize the recommendations as the basis for advancing the research and treatment fields.